


Set My Heart on Fire

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m glad I didn’t have to wait twenty years to see you as you again.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Me too.”</i>
</p><p>In which we all totally know what happens later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Heart on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching this show after what they did to August and I admittedly haven’t watched anything but the scene of them heart-eying at each other but I am still going to defiantly write porn with no context simply because I fucking can. We will call this my Swan Song since I never really had one.

_“I’m glad I didn’t have to wait twenty years to see you as you again.”_

_“Me too.”_

August stared down at Emma, trying (and failing) to not grin like an idiot.

She was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her smile like this.

She was…

He sighed happily, still unable to believe he was himself again and that she was here. All he wanted to do was pick up where they’d left off but he knew that wasn’t possible but maybe they could try? Because no matter what had happened in the past or how long it had been since they’d both been in the same room without him being a child or made of wood he still loved her.

He would always love her.

Emma Swan was the love and light of his life and that didn’t just go away. He would love her for his entire life, no matter what happened. And it didn’t matter how she felt, he was grateful just to have her in his life.

She was still his best friend and that was enough for him.

 _She_ was enough.

Emma glanced down, her cheeks red, still smiling and he realized he’d just been standing in the doorway, staring down at her like a teenager with a crush.

“Oh, um…come in,” he said, making room for her to enter his bedroom. He was glad his father had kept his things, he was freshly changed into one of his favorite outfits and his bedroom no longer looked like a child had been living in it.

Emma strode in and he lingered at the door, wondering whether or not to keep it open. He finally decided to close it, knowing his father well enough to know he’d try to look in on them and whatever Emma was here to say should be just between the two of them.

August turned to Emma with a smile. “How’s Henry? I’ve miss-“ Emma grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and crushed her mouth to his, taking him completely by surprise. Her fingers dug into his scalp and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer.

His head was spinning but he wasn’t going to question this; if she wanted to kiss him then he’d spend his life kissing her.

Emma’s hands moved over his chest and down his torso where they went for his belt. Before he could think of reasons why they shouldn’t do this she had him shoved against his desk, lips on his neck, and his dick in her hand.

“Em…” he groaned, running both hands over her shoulders. “My father is down-“

“Your dad made up a lame excuse about being on his way out to give us time alone,” she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe and running her tongue down his neck. His cock twitched in her hand and he moaned her name when her mouth reached his Adam’s apple.

Thank God for his father; he’d wanted to do this for…was it years now?

August slid his hands up her shirt, caressing the skin of her back.  “Are you sure you want to-“

Emma grabbed his face and kissed him again, slowly this time. When she broke away a moment later he was too far gone to speak. She met his eyes, her thumb trailing over his swollen bottom lip. “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you, Booth?”

August reached up to cradle her head, his fingers tangling into her hair as he smiled down at her. “I’d wait forever for you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Before Emma could roll her eyes he added “but I’m glad I don’t have to.”

She grinned, rubbing her palm against the stubble on his cheek. “So, what are you gonna do about it?”

“This,” he muttered, pressing his lips to hers.

He’d kissed more than his fair share of women but he hadn’t loved any of them. With Emma it was different; like he could somehow pour all of the love he felt for her into the kiss without needing to spoil the moment with words. And for the first time he felt as though she might love him too.

August broke the kiss when Emma straddled his lap to press kisses along her jawline. He cupped her ass, lifting her as he stood. Emma wrapped both legs around his middle and he carried her to the bed, suckling at her pulse point.

Emma flicked her wrist and he was shirtless.

“I think I like that trick, Princess,” he grinned cheekily as he deposited her on the mattress. Emma’s eyes twinkled mischievously and with another flick his belt was gone.

“Now take off your pants,” she commanded, tugging her shirt off the old-fashioned way.

“As you wish.”

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled him onto the bed, biting his lip before kissing him, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth.

August all but ripped her clothes off, his hands roaming over every inch of skin he could reach. His lips left hers and she whined until she realized they were trailing down her torso.

“Put that beard to good use,” she muttered, grasping onto his hair with both hands.

He chuckled before doing just that; proving his tongue was as sharp as his wit.

When August finally emerged from between her legs, giving in to her pleas for him to give her a break, he was surprised to not find chunks of his hair between her fingers. With the way she’d been tearing at it he expected to have bald patches.

He kissed his way up her body and an impatient Emma tugged him up to assault his mouth with her own.

“Hmm, is this why you didn’t want to let me see if I could go for number three? Because-“

Emma hooked her leg around his waist and flipped him onto his back, silencing him. She towered over him with a smirk, shoving her hair out of her face as she leaned in. “No, we’re going for three, but my thighs aren’t where I want beard burn.”

August smirked. “Seems like the best place to have it.”

“You’re such an idiot, why do I even like you?” Emma said with a shake of her head.

August slid a hand into her hair and drew her closer with a grin. “Because I’m cute.”

“Not that cute-“

“Shut up,” he teased, kissing her again.

Emma smiled against his lips and wrapped herself around him, pressing herself against his erection in a rocking motion that forced a whine from his lips. “Ems,” he pleaded, not sure he could handle the teasing; it had been far too long.

“This?” She asked, lowing herself onto him.

He groaned as he felt her around him and thrust up in response.

Emma pinned his wrists to the bed and rode him slowly, intent on driving him to the brink of madness.

The moment she released him he took control, pressing her to the mattress. August fucked her in deep, quick stroked, his mouth worshipping her breasts while she writhed beneath him, begging to come. He found her mouth again, drowning out her cries while he pressed his thumb to her clit.

“Harder, please,” she whimpered, clawing at his back.

August obliged and moments later the tension left Emma’s body. He followed, spilling into her with his face pressed to her neck to keep from screaming her name loud enough to alert the entire town.

“Wow,” was all he could muster as he lay there, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Emma whispered.

He glanced over to meet her eyes and smiled, pulling her against his chest. Emma hugged him and he ran his hands through her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I missed you,” August whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

“I missed you more,” she whispered sadly, touching her fingertips to his cheek. Considering he hadn’t had any memory of her for well over a year he believed her.

August held her closer and brushed his lips across her temple. “Do you need to go back to Henry right away?” He wanted to lay here with her forever but Henry came first; he wouldn’t hold it against her if she had to leave.

Emma rested her head atop his chest with a yawn, tightening her hold around his middle. “He’s with Regina tonight...”

“Good, I was looking forward to waking up to you still in my arms,” August admitted, stroking her hair.

Emma smiled, closing her eyes. “Me too.”


End file.
